Eyes that Threaten and Adore
by GoldenLyre
Summary: Sequel to Her Story. The path of love is never an easy one as there are always obstacles to be overcome. [ECmild RC]
1. Prologue: A New Beginning

Eyes that Threaten and Adore by GoldenLyre

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Everything belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber, Joel Schumacher, Gaston Leroux and Susan Kay.

A/n: This story's gonna alternate between Erik and Christine's POV.

_Erik_

I stirred awake, finding myself in a tangle of white cotton sheets and the scent of _her. _I looked up from what seemed like her lap. I found her bright doe-like brown eyes sparkling happily down at me. I returned her smile lazily and returned to my comfortable pillowed position.

With a sigh, my mind wandered back to the last few months of bliss. My beloved Christine and I had married, and I don't think I have ever been this happy. A purr escaped me as my wife (I still have trouble believing we had wed!) ran her fingers through my hair, moving down to my ravaged cheek.

It had taken her much persuasion to so much as remove the mask around her. Knowing I could never resist her doe-eyed expression, Christine had been nothing short of delighted when I (very much) reluctantly agreed to take it off when we were alone. Around the servants though, I still wore that white porcelain scowl. Not even Christine's deliciously adorable pout and puppy-dog eyes could change that.

My reverie was interrupted as my beloved rained kisses on my face. She whispered in my ear, her voice the very essence of heaven, "My love, I think it's about time we got up…" I turned to face her. Her sleep-messed chestnut curls glowed gold as sun streamed in through the sheer white curtains, making it as if she had a halo cast around her crown.

I smiled – She was beautiful.

I mumbled, "Must we really? Why can't we just stay in bed?" She giggled and replied in a very mockingly clipped tone, "Because, my darling Erik, you have work to do, and I… am hungry." A grin emerged on her adorably flushed face as she finished her sentence. Unable to resist, I kissed her softly on her pink lips.

"If we must, we must…" I whispered against her mouth. She smiled before she rose out of bed.

I watched her walk into the bathroom rather appreciatively. I don't think she's aware that her hips sway when she walks… That thought brought another smile to my face. Reaching over to the bedside table, I placed the cool white mask to my face, ready to start a new day.

I walked down the huge marble staircase, humming the Music of the Night to myself. I was on the way to the dining room where Christine and I usually took our meals. But on my way there, I saw Christine in the kitchen talking animatedly with the staff. I leaned against the doorway, lazily amused with my wife's sociable disposition.

_Christine_

A pleasurable shiver ran up my spine, just as it always does whenever Erik was around. I turned to see my tall, tamed Phantom leaning against the wooden doorway, gazing at me in amusement. Feeling a little mischievous, my eye wandered from the tips of his polished leather shoes, up his long legs that were covered in black cotton, up the generous expanse of his lean torso and finally met his beautiful blue eyes that were laughing down at me.

"Jacqueline, I'd like breakfast in the study, if you please." He instructed our maid. The girl nodded hesitantly and started putting a tray together. I slid off my stool and strode up to Erik. Anticipation glowed in his eyes as I did so. I smiled and leaned into the strong length of his body. I kissed him lightly before walking out the kitchen door to attend to the roses I liked to grow in the greenhouse.

I wandered through the various blooms of peach, pink-tipped white, pure ivory white, pink, yellow and blood-red roses in the greenhouse. I picked out a perfect blood-red specimen and tucked it behind my ear. Seeing butterflies flutter over each of the flowers reminded me of how Erik had come to grow as a person since we had realized our love for one another.

He had been a caterpillar when we first met – he had been a child emotionally, unable to do anything but express his emotions at their most extreme. Then we had each other, safe in our little cocoon, not caring about what went on in the outside world. After we married, it was safe to say that Erik had grown into that beautiful butterfly whose heart soared whenever it wanted to. That flight was caused by our love and our music…

Sniffing the roses thoughtfully, I smiled. Suddenly, a tingling prick of cold struck me – it was as if someone was watching me. Very, very intently. I stood up quickly and gazed around to see if anyone was around. The property was vast – mostly rolling hills of green dewy grass. My eyes narrowed so I could see through the misty panes of glass of the greenhouse. I made out a brief silhouette of what seemed like a person before it simply disappeared.

Suddenly frightened, I made my way back into the house.

TBC

A/n: Howwuzzat, y'all? Ahh.. my muse has returned and shes working better than ever! I've got the general outline of the story all planned out, so review and you'll get what you want ;)

Heaps of luve –

GoldenLyre / Kel xoxo


	2. Chapter 1: Updates

Eyes that Threaten and Adore by GoldenLyre

Chapter 1: Tension

Previous disclaimer applies.

_Christine_

As I reached crossed the threshold from the kitchen to the grand front foyer, I saw two unexpected visitors – Madame Giry and Meg! Needless to say, as soon as I caught sight of Meg, I squealed and wrapped my friend in a tight, welcoming embrace. She laughed happily with me – we haven't seen each other in weeks! I missed her dearly each day even though I had made friends with the staff: Jacqueline - the maid, a pretty, shy, exquisite girl in her mid-teens, Rosette the cook, a portly woman in her forties who certainly knew her cuisine, George – the old gardener who often helps me with my roses and the lawns, and Alexander – the polite butler who was about Erik's age, but had started graying already.

After pulling back from Meg's tight embrace, I looked to Alexander and thanked him for letting them in. He smiled brightly and bowed before excusing himself. Shrugging, Meg and I started chatting excitedly. We were only momentarily interrupted as Madame Giry had asked me where Erik was. I told her that he was in the study working on some blueprints for his latest project.

After the incident of the Opera Populaire, Raoul had simply told everyone he knew that it was Erik who had restored the Opera House to its former glory. Through him, the knowledge of Erik's architectural genius had spread all through Paris' most prestigious social circles. Since then, Erik had been designing everything from summer villas to new office buildings in the busy streets of Paris.

On the side, he was also composing for the Opera House. He submits only his best works, hence his inconsistency in the matter of the number of compositions he sends to the Opera House for his pieces to go into actual production. However, whenever word of his works was being performed got out, tickets are almost always sold out - much to Monsieur Firmin and Andre's delight.

As a result, we were living quite a comfortable life. Erik and Raoul were now on rather civil terms, thankfully. Erik had come to accept Raoul's role in my life as my friend and nothing more, as Raoul had come to accept Erik's role as my husband and the man I love.

Unconsciously, Meg and I had made our way to the living room – possibly one of my favourite rooms in the house with its roof-to-floor glass window panes and cushioned window sills. It was a quaint room that always glowed with sunlight during the day. Jacqueline knocked softly on the white cherry wood door as she brought in tea for Meg and I. We both thanked her, and then she made her exit quietly, shutting the door behind her.

I shifted in my seat and regarded my friend with a grin. "So, my dear Meg, how have you been?"

Her fair face was alight with a rosy flush and a bright smile. "Mother has been preparing us for _your husband's _latest work! Apparently the show has already been sold out – or that was the word among the ballet girls…"

At the mention of Erik, a blush burned my cheeks as my thoughts shifted back to him…

_Erik_

I had been rubbing out unnecessary details on one of the blueprints I was working on before I heard someone knock on the door. I looked up to see Antoinette Giry at the door, a mild amused smile on her face.

"Come in, Antoinette."

She came in and sat herself comfortably on one of the black leather chairs in front of my dark mahogany desk. "How have you been, my friend?"

I smiled softly and replied, "I've never been better. Yourself? How is the production coming along?"

I saw her face light up at the sound of the production and explained to me in detail the latest goings-on for the Opera Populaire's latest production that I myself had composed. Apparently, there had been a shortage in timber supply hence the props department had been slightly behind schedule, but were catching up just fine.

"… And the Vicomte came the other day searching for Christine during rehearsal…"

My head snapped up at the mention of my wife's former fiancé's name. I quickly recomposed myself and willed a cool expression to my facial features.

"Oh, really? You don't say."

Antoinette nodded grimly and continued. "He seemed rather panicked. He had received a note that was to be forwarded to her and yourself. A rather disconcerting one, apparently." Saying this, she took out a small slip of paper from her pocket and set it on the tabletop above my blueprints.

Cautiously, I reopened the creased folds of the note and read it. It was brief, but its tone unmistakable.

_Your time will come, Opera Ghost._

TBC

A/n: Ooohh… I bet we're all wandering who sent it, ey? Well cant tell ya'll just yet ;) Review please :)

**Rikku Ree: **Hahahaa! I can't tell you that now can I? That'd kill the suspense! ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**tiny dancer: **Your suspicions are just like Rikku's! Hahaha… But like I told her, I aint telling just yet ;) Thanks for reviewing again!

**SilverRose12: **Haha! Yeah I totally agree – Ahh, the newlywed life, eh? Lol! Here's the next one, hope you liked :)


	3. Chapter 2: Suspicion

Eyes that Threaten and Adore by GoldenLyre

Previous disclaimer applies.

Chapter 2

_Erik_

As I stared blankly at the note, Antoinette had continued to say that she had invited the Vicomte to join them on their visit, but he had business to attend to, so he was arriving at a later time.

As soon as that statement registered, the doorbell rang. I was staring blankly into space, hearing Alexander's footfalls as he went to open the door for our guest. I could hear him leading the guest into the room. I looked up, mild interest playing across my features.

The Vicomte, I thought grudgingly, looked as immaculately groomed as ever. Shoulder-length brown hair tucked behind his ears, white cravat tied intricately below his chin. He wore an embroidered navy waistcoat under a charcoal jacket. His crisp white undershirt was tucked neatly into trousers of the same dark grey shade.

Even though we were on somewhat civil terms, it was because he had helped me build a new life for myself. Even so, I knew he did it more for Christine than for the sake of helping me. And no matter what, there would always be the ghosts of the past and my insecurity.

On bad days, my insecurity would gnaw at me and taunt me, telling me that Christine was better off with him than me. Sometimes I'd succumb and agree with that voice. But Christine, being the absolute angel she is, never let me sink further into depression. She never let me shut her out. She was persistent and was always there, her embrace always ready to comfort me.

And it never failed.

"I take it you read the note?"

I looked up sharply, seeing the Vicomte standing next to Antoinette, gripping the chair rather tightly; so much so that his knuckles turned a disturbing shade of white. I nodded grimly, the crumpled piece of paper with messy black script scrawled across it still in my grasp.

Before I could say a thing, I saw my beautiful wife and her charming blonde companion stroll into the room, laughing happily and clinging onto one another's arm.

_Christine_

As soon as Meg and I stepped into the room, there was an unmistakable heavy tang of tension in the air. I looked to my husband questioningly, but he simply gazed at me rather blankly; his usually-bright blue eyes were hazy with a million thoughts.

I noticed Raoul, and could not help but greet him with a happy smile. "Hello, Raoul!"

He smiled with charm and bowed slightly. "Hello, Little Lottie…"

I winced slightly, hopefully unnoticeably at the sound of that nickname. Not only did that bring back rather unwanted memories from the incidents at the Opera Populaire, but it also made me want to exclaim that I was no longer a child. I was married, for God's sake!

Meg, ever the straightforward one just like her mother, asked what they were all discussing so solemnly. Erik let out a heavy sigh, his fingers fiddling with a tiny piece of paper. Raoul asked him for it and he gave it to him rather distractedly.

Raoul, in turn, gave the slip of paper to me. I just vaguely made out the untidy scrawl, and gasped in horror. Someone was going to come after Erik!

I looked up at Erik who seemed more tired than worried. Raoul however, did look worried. His brown eyes glowed with concern. I barely paid him any attention; rather, I walked over to my beloved worriedly, as he had turned in his swivelling chair to face away from the small, silent audience.

I knelt before him, just like I did that time in his home beneath the Opera House. I took his large hands in mine, and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. The eyes that spoke volumes to me whether in sleep or when I was awake. Right now however, his eyes were haunted and seemed trapped.

Tears clouded my own – he had tried so hard to repent for his past sins and yet it still comes back to haunt him. I put my hand behind his head, and eased him into the crook of my shoulder in silent comfort. I sniffled as I planted light kisses in his dark hair. I felt him hug me desperately, willing himself not to break down in front of the others.

When he eased himself out of my embrace, he kissed me gratefully on my forehead, causing a soft sigh to escape me. I looked up to see him smiling tenderly at me. I then stood next to him, hands in his shoulders in silent support. His hand found mine, and I gathered strength in his reassurance.

I then looked to Raoul who seemed to be looking away from our affectionate display. He seemed to sense me looking at him as he raised his eyes again to look at me. I asked softly, "Who sent it?"

He shook his head miserably and said that he didn't know. It had been given to him by one of the ballet girls just after rehearsal. And we all knew that not a single one of them had the heart to even look upon Erik without fright, much less threaten him.

Raoul cleared his throat and said clearly and as businesslike as he could, "However, I had hired a private investigator to look into this case. Supposedly, he is one of the best that one can afford. Hopefully we can find the source of threat with little trouble."

He looked to Erik, awaiting a response. Erik nodded slowly, absorbing the information.

Raoul sighed, and continued, "Well, other than that, there isn't really much to do but wait."

I nodded, my hands tightening slightly on Erik's broad shoulders. In response, he stroked the back of my hand with his thumb, making me feel a lot more at ease.

Raoul seemed to notice and I thought I saw something flash in his eyes. My eyebrows furrowed on instinct, but brushed it off as a trick of light.

TBC

A/n: That was probably the crappiest ending so far. Lol, I didn't know where to end it! Oh well… I decided to leave it on a note of _suspicion. _Bwahahahaha! Well, you know what to do – click that pretty grey button that submits reviews:D

**Rikku Ree: **Hmm.. Raoul with Meg? That's an idea… I'll think about that okay? Moohaha… I feel evil for leaving you guys off like that! Haha I feel the power! Thanks for reviewing, be sure to do so again :D

**Wilting Angel: **Hello! Thanks for reviewing, and I know everyone wants to know who sent the note, but I can't reveal that just yet coz it'll kill the suspense! And pouts don't work on me, darling ;)

**SilverRose12: **The whole Erik-and-Raoul-at-each-other's-throat thing has gotten soooo cliché I've given up on them being enemies coz it's used everywhere. In my little perfect world, Erik and Raoul are simply acquaintances and business partners. Not even friends coz of the whole Christine scenario. Oh well… It'd be rather unnatural for them to be bestest buddies anyway. Thanks for reviewing, please do so again:D

**jess: **Hello! Thanks for reviewing, glad you're enjoying it ;)

**tiny dancer: **Ahh my loyal reviewer, hello! And I've got a lot in store for the story, so I hope you hang on for the ride! ;D Reviewing again would be lovely!

Erik-shaped choccies for all who reviewed!

Much luves

GoldenLyre / Kel xoxo


	4. Chapter 3: Married Life

Eyes that Threaten and Adore by GoldenLyre

Previous disclaimer applies.

Chapter 3: Shaking

_Christine_

Later that night, I had tossed and turned restlessly in bed. I heard Erik shift in the dark. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and whispered against my earlobe, "My love, at least try to sleep… Monsieur le Vicomte already said that there was nothing else we could do…"

I looked sharply at him, slightly panicked. "Erik, didn't you see the way he looked at me? He seemed so… I don't know, I cannot even put my finger on it." I broke eye contact, and chose to gaze at the smooth alabaster skin of Erik's built torso instead. I leaned into the crook of his neck and traced imaginary lines over his collarbone and downwards. He gathered me closer in his arms and replied to my earlier enquiry.

"I did see. And I cannot say that I liked it, either… But you can hardly blame the man, Christine. I'm quite sure he is the kind of man who's used to always getting his way. I can only imagine how much it hurt his pride for his affections to be rejected to mine…"

He paused, gathering his thoughts, it seemed. Softly and carefully, he added as though it were an afterthought, "How can he? When I can scarcely believe it myself…"

I looked up at him; his eyes were misty with a faraway gaze as he sank into memory. His hand crept into my messy chestnut curls and wound a few around his finger. I sighed as he kissed my forehead tenderly. "Everyday I start wondering if there really is a God out there, having an angel beside me all the time like this." He smiled wistfully against my skin. "I feel rather guilty about keeping you from heaven."

I giggled a bit and met his brilliant blue eyes, a navy shade in the night's moonlit glow. I kissed his lips softly and replied, "This is heaven. And I don't ever want to leave." With that, snuggled in my Erik's warm, possessive embrace, merciful sleep finally claimed me.

_Erik_

I awoke the next morning, momentarily blinded by the gentle sunlight pouring into the room through the clear, glass window panes. My angel of a wife was sitting at her vanity frustratingly trying to brush out her sleep-mussed curls. A slow smile crept across my face as I simply gazed at her, marvelling in the simple fact that she had chosen me.

My thoughts darkened as I recalled the way the Vicomte had looked at my wife during our amorous display. Suspicion clouded my mind – surely he would have moved on with his life after finding that Christine had wanted to be with me? On the other hand, he might not have. I can sympathize with that, of course, having to be rejected by a person you loved. It was certainly not the most pleasant feeling in the world.

My reverie was broken when I felt a pair of lips plant a kiss on my scarred cheek. I looked up into the shining chocolate eyes of my angel. She was smiling radiantly at me, looking more beautiful than ever in her now-tamed chestnut curls. She tilted her head thoughtfully and asked, "Love, what were you thinking about?"

"About how I'm the luckiest man on earth, darling," I replied lightly.

"The feeling's mutual… Now, what were you really thinking about?"

I laughed and shook my head. She knew me too well for her own good. "Fine. I was just thinking about how I can relate to the Vicomte's lack of ability to… move on from his love for you. On the other hand, you might not think of me as fair, darling, but there's the slightest fibre of a chance that he may have a hand in all this note business."

Christine did not say anything. She merely looked at me blankly – which was even more frightening than when she starts throwing a tantrum, which she hardly ever does. But whenever that flighty occasion comes, it proves itself to be a force to be reckoned with. Then she finally spoke. "Surely you don't honestly think that? Raoul just isn't capable of going to such extremes…"

I absorbed her comment attentively. Of course, my opinion was not shaken. Indulgently, I smiled. "You're right. It's silly, really. You have known him longer, after all."

My wife grinned and kissed me lightly on my mouth. "You know I love you, right?" She whispered against my lips. I shivered with delight at the proximity before answering her.

"I think I need assurance," I teased her.

She pulled back and looked sincerely at me with her enchanting doe-like eyes. Her innocence still seemed to glow within her depths despite our sometimes-stressed marriage. She brushed a lock of my dark hair behind my ear. Then she whispered, "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

Our moment was broken when a knock sounded at the door. "Sir, a message for you," Alexander announced, his voice slightly muffled behind the door. Christine rose gracefully, the mattress shifting after being relieved of her weight.

She went to open the door. She greeted our butler cheerfully and accepted the note he brought on a silver tray. He then bowed his way out, leaving us in peace once again. Walking over to me again, she was tearing off the seal. The seal I recognized to belong to the de Chagny family. Christine sat again next to me, her eyes gazing at the note's contents intently.

I pulled her closer so I could read it as well. It was rather short and vague:

_Erik & Christine,_

_We may have found a lead. Please come to the estate as soon as possible._

_Raoul._

My wife and I exchanged slightly nervous glances before we stood from the bed to change into proper day-clothes. Anticipation welled up in my chest – If the threat were eliminated, all would return back to normal. The Vicomte's face flashed through my mind again. I bit my lip at the thought hat just crossed my mind: _Everything will be back to normal… Right?_

TBC

A/n: Hmm.. I bet all of you are guessing that Raoul's behind it all. Well here's something – I'm not making Raoul OOC. Bwahahaha! Now, be a good reader and review, ok? Much luves! PS: No time to reply to reviews as I lack time. However, I'll try the email function of the thngy yet. So if ya wanna ask (or demand) something, review or email.


End file.
